


Special Kind of Poison

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BUT THE AUTHOR KNOWS, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e09 Party Guessed, Face Holding, Fake Character Death, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, hugs make everything better, they don't know they're in love yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Stiles knew it was a hallucination. He had seen everyone else at the party tripping out of their minds with whatever poison seemed to be mixed in with the delicious punch. That didn’t mean it hurt any less or felt any less real. He watched the water of the pool darken, watched as Derek’s body sunk, his red eyes dimming with every grasp of his hands to the surface.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: How the Scene Should Have Gone - Sterek Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668073
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	Special Kind of Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a coda for this episode for a while and [Morgan](https://skylar102.tumblr.com/) prompted me "face holding" and I couldn't resist. I hope you like it!

Stiles knew it was a hallucination. He had seen everyone else at the party tripping out of their minds with whatever poison seemed to be mixed in with the delicious punch. That didn’t mean it hurt any less or felt any less real. He watched the water of the pool darken, watched as Derek’s body sunk, his red eyes dimming with every grasp of his hands to the surface. Stiles shouted out for him, but no sound came out. He tried to run to him, but his feet wouldn’t move, wouldn’t budge an inch no matter how hard he tried. He reached his arms out, dropping to his knees as a lame attempt to crawl forward. His throat burned like he could feel the water forcing its way into Derek’s lungs. 

He couldn’t do anything but watch. He watched as Derek’s eyes went dark and then closed, watched as his arms stopped trying to push himself to the surface, his legs stopped kicking in struggle. He sobbed, a sound that seemed to echo deep inside of him and his shoulders shook with it. His mind was a circle of Derek, Derek, Derek. He heard his name in the mix and the shaking in his shoulders intensified. 

He was thrown out of the hallucination as his face was pushed into the water, panic overtaking whatever had poisoned him. He gasped for air and looked around until he saw Scott kneeling next to him. His eyes, filled with more fear than he had ever felt, darted back to the water, expecting to see Derek’s lifeless body. Instead, he saw a few classmates tossing a volleyball, seemingly unconcerned with Stiles’ screaming. 

“Stiles, what the hell, man?” Scott yelled as he pulled Stiles into a tight hug. Stiles couldn’t bring himself to look away from the water yet, the vision feeling like a memory he would never forget. He hugged Scott back, though, and finally turned to him when Scott squeezed his shoulders. “We have to get out of here. The police are here, your dad--” Stiles jumped up before Scott could finish and sprinted toward the back fence, his breath heaving out of him. He wasn’t sure if it was from the running, the near drowning, or the shear panic still racing through his veins. He watched as Scott ran back through the fence and called out to him. 

“Where are you going? Scott!” Stiles knew he heard him, the werewolf hearing ability slowly becoming the bane of Stiles’ existence outside of this moment. When Scott didn’t turn around, Stiles kicked at the pavement in frustration and ran his hands over his head. He saw his jeep in the distance and ran to it, hopping in and driving off as quickly as he could. 

It had been so real, too real, and his fear had been more than he ever expected to feel for Derek. He cursed to himself at the fact that out of all the things he could have seen during his first time accidentally ingesting hallucinogens was someone he never usually thought twice about. But that was all a lie that he told himself. He thought about Derek more than he ever should. He thought about him slamming him into doors, sneaking into his room. He thought of the similar panic that surged through him when he thought Derek was dead at Deaton’s and the time he spent saving Derek’s life from the kanima. 

As he thought of the pool again, he slammed on his breaks and pulled a very illegal u-turn to turn away from his destination of his house. He knew it was dangerous to try and see Derek on the night of the first full moon since he had turned Erica, Boyd, and Isaac, but he had to see him. He had to somehow calm the trembling in his hands and the waver in his heart. He didn’t think he had any other choice but to certify that Derek was alive. He needed that confirmation almost as much as he needed air at that moment. He heard the growling and snarling when he reached the abandoned rail station. He listened closely until he heard the terrifyingly recognizable alpha roar he instantly knew belonged to Derek. The growling and snarling stopped and Stiles could hear nothing from the train car except for footsteps. He would have killed for werewolf hearing as the sound of silence was deafening. 

He opened the door to his jeep, careful to not make a noise, and flinched when the beeping started. His hands darted to the keys dangling from the ignition and he watched the train car for any movement. He let out the breath he was apparently holding when no one showed themselves. He dropped the keys into his passenger seat and tried for the door again. He opened it slowly and when no noises happened, he smiled to himself. He shut it discreetly, making sure it didn’t slam, and when he turned around, he saw the bright red eyes before anything else. 

The feeling of relief overtook him and he decided he couldn’t be held responsible for his actions. He launched himself toward Derek and threw his arms around his neck, holding onto him like his life depended on it. Stiles wasn’t too sure it didn’t. Derek seemed to freeze for a moment before his own arms slid around Stiles’ waist. They held each other for what felt like hours and Stiles wasn’t convinced he would ever be ready to pull away. Not after… 

“Stiles,” Derek husked out, his breath hot on Stiles’ neck. Stiles figured that was just what he needed to snap out of his panicked daze and as he pulled back, the hands around Derek’s neck flew to his face. He held it gently, his fingers visibly trembling as he touched whatever part of Derek’s face he could. They traveled from his forehead to his cheekbones and down his jaw, tracing the warmth of his skin. His thumbs brushed underneath his glowing eyes and over his lips that were parted in confusion. 

“You’re okay. You-- You’re alive,” Stiles said mostly to himself. He needed the reassurance that Derek was in front of him, that he was real and not a hallucination. Derek’s hand reached up and wrapped around Stiles wrist and Stiles froze, waiting for Derek to shove him away. Instead, Derek pressed his palm to his cheek and leaned into the touch with a slow inhale. Stiles shut his eyes and took a shaky breath in to steady himself. The solidness of Derek’s cheek against his hand brought him back to reality for the first time in what might have been hours. 

“What happened, Stiles?” Derek asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Stiles shook his head as tears sprung to his unsuspecting eyes. He used the fingers not on Derek’s face to press against them so they wouldn’t fall. He chuckled to hide the pain, something that was almost second nature by then, and shook his head. Neither of them made an attempt to move their hands, both of them standing contentedly with their eyes connected. 

“It’s nothing, really,” Stiles waved him off with his unoccupied hand, but he couldn’t resist resting it against Derek’s chest. Derek’s hand moved from his wrist as he stepped closer. Stiles could feel Derek’s chest against his own, the beat of his heart and every breath he took, and it calmed him even more. Stiles stood shocked as Derek’s hands moved to hold his face, more delicately than Stiles would have thought possible. He leaned in, his eyes darting back and forth between Stiles’ like he was searching for the truth. 

“Your pupils are dilated,” Derek noted. Stiles looked away, unsure if he was trying to hide his eyes or if he couldn’t handle the heat of Derek’s gaze any longer. The grip on his face tightened as Derek forced Stiles to look up at him again. “Tell me you’re okay.” It was a plea as much as it was a demand and Stiles’ heart jumped to his throat as he let out another unsteady breath. 

“Tell me first,” Stiles begged. He hoped that Derek could see the worry in his eyes and answer him without question. He knew Derek wasn’t much of a talker anyway and didn’t think that was going to change as they stood together. Derek nodded as he finally let go of Stiles’ face and Stiles could have sworn he saw hesitation. 

“We’re okay. We’re  _ both _ okay,” Derek comforted, not taking a step away like Stiles expected. Stiles nodded along with him, still not fully willing to believe him. They stared at each other for a few long moments and Stiles thought that neither of them were sure how to proceed. Stiles was grateful that Derek didn’t push and that he let Stiles hold onto him for as long as he needed, but they seemed to revert back into their awkwardness by the minute. Stiles ran a hand over his head, rubbing the back of his neck as Derek crossed his arms in front of his chest. 

“I should-- Home. I should go home,” Stiles stuttered out as he backed away. He tried to ignore whatever was pulling him toward Derek, but found it increasingly hard the closer he got to his jeep. 

“Tell Scott I’ve been calling him,” Derek said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Stiles nodded as he opened the door and settled into the driver's seat. He gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles as he drove away, the tug at his heart growing with every mile he put between himself and Derek. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content. (There's not much on it now, but there will be, PROMISE!) 
> 
> Please feel free to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
